Until The Day I Die
by TheEvilPhoenix
Summary: a SONGFIC to Story Of The Year's Until the Day I Die [NaotaxHaruko]


Until The Day I Die  
  
A/N : I don't own squat, Gainax owns these characters, Story of The Year owns "Until the Day I Die".  
  
Summary: It's been 5 years since Haruko left Naota now he's thinking about how much Haruko means to him and all his feelings toward her. **************************************************************************  
  
He sits backstage waiting for his turn on stage at the local club. Thoughts of Haruko are racing through his empty head as they've been for the past 5 years since the day she left. He loved her, he didn't give a damn that she was older than him, he loved her. Nothing could change his feelings for her. He kept pushing his feelings of hate toward why she left him to the back of his empty cranium. Then he remembered that he was on next. Sweat quickly formed on his brow as he kept thinking of the crowd, he gripped the blue Rickenbacker bass' neck tightly, bringing back the loving thoughts of Haruko to his mind, stopping him from sweating.   
  
" Now playing a song on his bass is NAOTA NANDABA" bellowed the announcer. Naota walks out on stage and says "This song is dedicated to the woman I love. This song also expresses how I feel about her. The song I'm going to play is called Until The Day I Die, by Story Of The Year." He thought to himself 'It's a good thing I took lessons.' He strummed a few chords, started to play the song, and started to sing.   
  
"Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
  
  
As years go by  
  
I race the clock with you  
  
But if you died right now you know that I'd die too  
  
I'd die too  
  
You remind me of the times when I knew who I was  
  
Still the second hand will catch us  
  
Like it always does  
  
We make the same mistakes  
  
I take the fall for you  
  
I hope you need this now   
  
Cause I know I still do  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue 'till blood soaks my shirt?  
  
We never fall apart, Tell me why this hurts so much?  
  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
  
Still they say we never win  
  
Just like we always do  
  
Just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
  
We made the same mistakes just like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
  
We made the same mistakes  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you   
  
Until the day I die  
  
Until the day I die  
  
As he plays out the last notes a single tear falls from his eye, showing that he really misses Haruko. The club erupts in applause for Naota and his great skills. He slowly walks of the stage, straps his bass over his back, wishing Haruko would come back. With a sad look on his face he starts to walk through the crowd trying to exit the club. As he was getting to the doors he feels someone grab his wrist, before he could say anything, the person who had his wrist spoke. "Takkun, did you miss me?" Naota quickly turns around to come face to face with Haruko. Naota, speechless, nods." I missed you. Do you still love me?" asks Haruko, at the last part her voice slightly cracked. Naota replies "Yes, Haruko I still love you." A huge smile comes across Haruko's face while she says, "Good. I realized something while I was out looking for Atomsk. I realized I love you, Takkun." Hearing this Naota wraps his arms around Haruko, pulls her close to him and softly presses his lips to hers, she then returns the kiss. They then pull their lips' away, with smile across both their faces'. Haruko says "Lets go home. I had a long drive and want to snuggle with my Takkun." With that they exit the club and go to Naota's house.  
  
~Fin~  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
So how was my first fanfic. Read and review. Flames will be accepted, but only constructive criticism. Peace out. 


End file.
